


Teases and Play Fights

by TrashySwitch



Series: 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [3]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: (Finally!), Lee!Jackie, Multi, Switch!Chase, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Schneeplestein comes out of his room, to find a German shepherd dog and a bunch of puppies. How will he react? Will he take them to an adoption centre? Or will he allow some new, tiny family members into the house?Later, Chase lets the dogs roam the living room, and immediately regrets it.





	Teases and Play Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PianoPrincessS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoPrincessS/gifts).

> I am in a slightly bad mood right now, and in great need of a pick-me-up. And what better of an idea, then to write some more fluff for everyone?

“Excuse me, vhat vas zhat no-“ Someone said behind them. Chase and Jackie turned around, and faced the person behind them. The person, who wore a lab coat and spoke with a German accent, had walked in and found the commotion. He proceeded to stare at the puppies for 5 seconds, before dropping his clipboard on the ground in front of him. 

“Vhat is going on? Vhere did zhese puppies come from?” The doctor asked. 

Jackie completely blanked out...how was he going to tell Dr. Schneeplestein about what happened? Will he understand? Will he put them into the dog pound?! So much for spreading joy to the house...

"Well...I found them." Jackie started. Henrik nodded, and signaled for him to continue. "I was patrolling yesterday night. I heard a howling sound, which traced back to an alleyway. I ended up finding this German shepherd, and a litter of puppies with her." Jackie explained. 

"And you zhought...instead of calling animal control and getting zhem to a caring adoption centre like any ozher person...you should take zhis dirty dog family home, for you to take care of?" Schneeplestein asked, in an attempt to get on the superhero's level of intelligence. 

"Well, just look at them! Aren't they adorable?!" Jackie asked, before picking up on of the puppies and showing the puppies to the doctor. 

Henrik sighed. "Zhat's not how you pick up zhe puppy...You pick zhem up like zhis:" Henrik critiqued. Henrik used his right hand to wrap under the front legs, and used his left hand to pick up the puppy using its bottom. "See?" Henrik concluded as he held up the puppy. 

"Yup. How do you hold it so you can pet it?" Chase asked. 

"Vell, like this:" Henrik said, before showing them. In one swoop, Henrik moved his right arm further under the puppy's front legs, and placed it in a laying position. 

"Ooooh...okay!" Chase replied. 

While Henrik was holding the puppy, it suddenly decided it wanted attention. So, the puppy rubbed its face against Henrik's chest. 

Henrik froze. "Uh...I guess he vants to be petted..." Henrik assumed, before giving the puppy little pets with his right arm. The puppy continued to rub his face against Henrik as he petted him. 

"Awww! it likes you!" Jackie cheered. Henrik sat onto his knees, and turned the puppy over, so the puppy's back was on Henrik's hands. 

"Hello, small puppy." Henrik greeted, looking at the puppy laying in his arms. The puppy squirmed and turned itself onto its side, so that the puppy could get comfortable. "zhis one is a girl. She's small for her age." Henrik explained, as he held the puppy. The puppy slowly started to close her eyes as she laid in Henrik's arms. 

"That's adorable. Hey Chase? We should continue cleaning the puppies." Jackie suggested. Chase nodded before picking up his wet wash cloth again. 

Chase and Jackie washed each and every dog, before letting them roam the world outside their barrier. The puppies seemed to enjoy being given more space to run, because some of the puppies were full-on sprinting around the room! As they did this, their mother kept a close eye on her kids, and even played with them for a little bit. Meanwhile, Henrik hasn't moved a muscle in his arms, so that the puppy can sleep in his hands. The puppy looked so peaceful, calm and safe...

Perhaps keeping them here wouldn't be such a bad idea after all...

"Um...I vant to do some vork, but I don't vant to put zhe puppy down...Vhat do I do?" Henrik whispered. Chase gave a genuine smile. 

"Do you want me to take him?" Chase asked. Henrik thought for a moment, and nodded his head. Henrik brought his occupied hands above Chase's, and gently laid the puppy into Chase's hands. Once in the new sleeping spot, the puppy turned, and stretched his little legs out. She gave a little yawn, before attempting to fall back asleep. 

"Oh my god...I could hold her forever and ever..." Chase whispered eagerly. Henrik smiled as he got up from his seat and headed back to his room to do some work. Chase happily sat in the same spot with an adorable female puppy laying in his hand. 15 minutes, later, the puppy decided to get up completely and run around with her siblings. 

"Wow! So many puppies running around!" Jackie cheered excitedly. 

"I know!" Chase said happily. A couple seconds later, Chase felt a little touch on his foot. Curious, Chase looked down to see what it was. It looked like one of the puppies was sniffing Chase's toes. Hi buddy!" Chase said, leaning down to pet its head. The puppy stayed at his feet, and managed to lift up Chase's big toe. 

"Whahat are you trying to do?" Chase asked, trying not to react to the slight tickly feeling on his toe. With the toe in its mouth, the puppy started nipping and licking at the new tasty toy. "Hehehehey! Thahahat tihihihickles!" Chase giggled, before gently swatting away the puppy with his hand. The puppy removed itself for those split seconds, but went right back to nibbling his toes. "Stahahahap thahahat!" Chase ordered through his laughter as he tried to stop them. But the situation only got worse, as more puppies happened to notice the puppy's actions. Instead of going back to wrestling, they decided to head right for Chase's feet like tiny lemmings following the 'leader'. 

"NononoNO! Nahahahaha! Leheheheave my fehehehehet alohohone!" Chase begged, before crouching down to stop them. However, the puppies were VERY stubborn! Instead of doing what Chase asked, the puppies decided to lick other tasty parts of Chase's feet. This caused Chase's knees to give out, and for him to fall onto his bottom. 

"You okay, Chase?" Jackie asked, sitting and watching the whole scene play out. 

"I'm fine. I-AAAAH! NOhohohohoho! plehehehehease stahahahahahap! AAaahahahahaha!" Chase said, before breaking out in more laughter as the puppies continued to lick and nibble at the top of his feet and his toes. 

Some of the puppies were able to get some room, but a few of them were left without space. One of the puppies looked at Jackie, and decided to run over and taste his feet. "Hi there! What- aaaaAAAAH! NO! NO, PLEASE! NAHAT MY FEEHEHEHEET!" Jackie shouted, flying away to try and stop them. However, the puppies started chasing him like a silly game of tag! 

Chase tried to scoot away from the puppies as well, but he wasn't so lucky. The puppies continued to follow him and cover his feet in nips and licks. To make matters worse, Chase had accidentally shown the puppies the bottom of his feet! The other 3 puppies (that were chasing Jackie a moment ago) noticed this, and decided to chew and nibble on his untouched left foot. It seemed like no matter what he did, there was no getting away from these curious puppies. 

"Jahahackiehehehehe! Hehehehelp mehehehehe!!" Chase yelled, begging as much as he could through his laughter. Jackie looked towards Chase and suppressed a giggle. Chase had 4 puppies exploring his right foot and 3 puppies exploring the left foot. Chase was lying on his back, trying to fight his instincts to kick and showing the biggest smile Jackie had ever seen from the man. 

"Nah, I think you're handling this just fine." Jackie replied, smirking as he crossed his arms. 

While Jackie was watching in amusement, Chase was going nuts. He squirmed his upper body to the side, and tried to lightly push the puppies away with his ticklish feet. However, the puppies actually took this as an opportunity to further explore the two smelly chew toys. One of the puppies happened to find the inner arch of his right foot with its nose, and found it smelly enough to try licking. This made Chase's laughter increase dramatically. 

"OHOHO NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAT THERE! PLEHEHEHEASE NOT THEHEHEHERE!" Chase yelled as he clenched his fist to cope with the sensations. 

'What's wrong Chase? Can't handle a bit of ticklish exploration?" Jackie teased. 

"SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!" Chase shouted through his laughter as he tried to stop the puppies once again with his hands. Instead, one of the puppies followed his hand and found Chase's face. "Ahahare you dohohone?" Chase asked. Before he could stop it, the puppy's nose had found his chin and started licking it. "EEEeeehehehehehee! Nohoho mohohohore! Gihihive me a breheheheak here!" Chase begged, pushing the puppy away. Instead of stopping altogether, the puppy decided to settle for licking his hands. Chase was fine with that, but was still laughing because the other 6 puppies were STILL exploring his feet! 

"IHIHI'M BEHEHEHEGGING YOU TO STAAHAHAHAHAP! I CAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE MUHUHUCH MOHOHOHOHOHORE!" the man shouted, losing his hat as he shook his head around. Chase's eyes were starting to get blurry from tears of joy welling up in his eyes. Jackie noticed this, and decided that enough was enough. 

Jackie grabbed the puppies, two at a time, and put them into their barrier. After a few more seconds, all the puppies were back in their familiar spot. 

"Alright. Now that they're safe in the barrier, I can make fun of how ticklish you are." Jackie said, smirking. 

"What?! I could handle it fairly well! YOU were the one who flew away from the puppies before they could even explore you!" Chase argued. 

"That's true, but my feet are VERY ticklish." Jackie confessed. 

"Oh really?" Chase asked, a smirk growing onto his lips. Jackie's eyes widened. he let out a nervous laugh as he tried to fly away. 

"Aw come on, dude! You totally fell into that one!" Chase said as he jumped and grabbed Jackie's ankle. 

"OH SHIT! CHASE, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU-EEEAAAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAHAHAHAHASE!" Jackie yelled, before dissolving into hysterical laughter almost immediately. Chase was spidering his fingers on Jackie's soles. 

"Jesus Christ, man! You're worse than I am! You wouldn't be able to last a second in my situation!" Chase exclaimed in total shock. He decided to switch his finger movements to one finger scratching, and move it to different parts of the foot. He moved to the inner arch first, and looked up to watch his reaction.

"EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Jackie squealed before melting into a puddle of high pitched giggles. Chase made a mental note to come back to that spot later.

Next, Chase tested out the outer arch.

"NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!" Jackie shouted desperately. Chase jolted at the sudden explosion of laughter, and decided to move onto somewhere different. 

For the next spot, Chase tried out the front of the heel.

This caused Jackie to let out a snort, before dissolving into more laughter! I'm gonna take a moment to repeat that: A snort! An actual snort! This only made Chase fall into a fit of laughter himself. 

Up next, Chase decided to test out Jackie's reaction to the big gripper under the toes. 

"CHAHAHAHAHASE! PLEHEHEASE! NOHOHO MOHOHORE!" Jackie begged. 

"One more spot to go! Can ya handle it?" Chase asked. Jackie wanted to say 'no' and get a break, but he also wanted to prove how strong he is.

"IHIHI GUEHEHEHESS." Jackie replied. 

Chase smiled. "That's the spirit!" He cheered. 

For the finale, Chase scratched under Jackie's toes. 

"AAAAAAHH! FAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jackie shouted, cackling loudly as he squirmed and kicked like a mad man. He couldn't even form words at this point, he was laughing so hard! As he tickled the specific spot, Chase had to dodge some instinctive kicks coming from the superhero's free foot. After a little longer, Chase decided to go back to the outer arch to get some more giggles out of him. 

"EEEHEHEHEHEHehehehehe!" Jackie squealed. After that, Chase decided to give the superhero a break. He removed his fingers, let go of his ankle, and took a few steps back. 

Jackie laid there on the ground, taking as much air as he possibly could and wiping off any phantom tickles from his feet. 

"You know, you should probably get your sensitive feet dealt with. If a bad guy were to find out about this information, you'd be screwed." Chase said, with a small smirk. 

"Go...hehehe...Go fuck yourself." Jackie replied. Chase let out a laugh. 

Meanwhile, Henrik was doing some work on his laptop. Despite how loud the two hooligans were being in the living room, Henrik was able to get some work done. A couple seconds later, Henrik heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Henrik replied. He heard the door open, and turned his chair to see who it was. It was Chase, with the same puppy Henrik had held earlier. 

"Hi Henrik. Have you thought about a decision yet?" Chase asked. Henrik turned his chair back to the laptop, turned it off and turned back to face Chase. 

"Yes, I have. I decided a vhile ago, aczually. I zhink ve can keep zhe puppies." Henrik explained. 

Chase "Wait, really?!" Chase exclaimed. 

"Really. I like zhe puppies. Zhey are very cute. Especially zhe puppy you are holding right now." Henrik replied, pointing to the puppy in Chase's hands. 

"YESSS!" Chase cheered, giving the puppy to Henrik before spinning and jumping around excitedly. 

Henrik laid the puppy onto his right arm, cradling her like a baby. 

"Velcome home, small puppy." Henrik said, happily. Chase calmed himself down a little bit, to look at the adorable scene. "Could I possibly name zhis puppy myself?" Henrik asked. Chase gasped and placed his hands on his heart. How adorable! The doctor wants to name one of the puppies! 

"Go ahead! She seems to like you a lot." Chase replied. Henrik looked at the small puppy in his arms, and watched as it stretched and turned to get gomfortable enough to sleep in his arms. 

"I'm gonna name you..." Henrik said aloud, thinking of a cute name for a cute puppy. "I zhink I'm gonna name you Angel." Henrik decided. 

"Oh my god that is PERFECT!" Chase squealed, completely losing his cool over how adorable the name was. After managing to calm himself down once again, Chase decided to leave Henrik and Angel alone for a while. 

They've got a beautiful bond to build...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! this took me 5 days! WHY DID IT TAKE ME 5 DAYS TO WRITE?! I still need to write a Halloween fan fiction! I mean, I know I don't HAVE to, but I want to! Tis the season to be spooky! So, I'm gonna get started on that as soon as I can, and hopefully get it done before Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave suggestions! I'll gladly write whatever you send me!


End file.
